1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually sweepable printing apparatus for obtaining sub-sweeping by placing and moving an apparatus main body on a recording paper, and printing data formed by, e.g., a wordprocessor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a manually sweepable printer has been put into practical use as an auxiliary apparatus of a wordprocessor and the like.
This manually sweepable printer can be manually swept across printing paper to perform printing. Therefore, the manually sweepable printer can perform printing on, e.g., a bound notebook or a plate-like member which cannot be printed by an ordinary printer.
Since, however, a conventional manually sweepable printer is normally coupled to a data forming apparatus such as a wordprocessor via a cable, it can be used in only a location close to the data forming apparatus. In addition, the cable prevents smooth manual sweeping.